The Road Behind Me
by InkedClaws
Summary: When his brother is accused of crimes he did not commit, one boy wil do what ever it take to get him back. But what will he do when the world shows him that nothing is the way it should be? Yaoi and incest rampant..eventually. You've been warned.
1. Prolouge

_**The Road Behind Me**_

_**Prologue **_

Your lawyer had started to put his papers away when the Judge opened his mouth.

"This has to be the messiest case I have ever presided over in my career. But now I assume we have a verdict?"

The judge looked over to the jury and one of them nodded his head and stood up, looking all self-important an' shit. You looked so wrong sitting there in an orange jumpsuit. You didn't look like you used to; something was missing. No not missing… dying. The whole courtroom hated you, but you just sat there, calm as water, while they read the verdict. While they signed your life away.

"On the charge of assisting in an armed robbery, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the 3 counts of murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Not guilty."

"On the assault and battery charge, how do you find?"

"Guilty"

The judge raised an eyebrow.

"And on the final charge of rape, how does the jury find the defendant?"

The entire courtroom fell into complete silence. I crossed my fingers, hoping for a pattern.

"Guilty your Honor."

The room erupted into whispers and I wished they would all shut the fuck up. This wasn't fair; I know you didn't do any of what they said you did. The Judge banged his gravel, calling the room to order.

"Was this verdict reached unanimously and without interference?"

"Yes your Honor."

I closed my eyes

The Judge sighed, so relieved that I wanted to knock his teeth out, and turned his attention back to the court. As he looked down at you from over his glasses, he spoke with obvious disgust. Like just addressing you hurt him somehow.

"Your past alone should have been enough to put you in jail forever, you lucked out however, with the lack of evidence. Regardless of how your brother tried to convince this court otherwise and plead your innocence, you have destroyed a young woman's life and show no remorse what so ever. You have shown this court nothing but a deep distain that bordered on disrespect. If it was up to me, you would find yourself in jail for the rest of your useless life, the death sentence would not be satisfying enough. Regrettably, it is not and for that, you should be thankful. I, however, still have the pleasure of sentencing you as fully as is allowed by law. Is there anything you wish to say before I put you away forever?"

Just like everyone else in the room, I turned my attention to you. I guess I was hoping to see you pull off one of those last minute wins you were always so good for.

You sat there looking like a grown man. No just a boy, cause no matter how much this case had aged you, you could not be seen as anything else.

But when you looked up, I realized how much I was scared and that you where gone.

Your face was blank; there was no defiance, no hope, not a fucking thing. You locked eyes with the judge and the sheer emptiness of them made the man flinch.

Everything about you that had once screamed out at the world in rebellion, everything that made you who you were, had been sucked dry; leaving behind a broken shell that left you all exposed.

You suddenly stood up; raising your shackled form from the bench and the sound disturbed the silence of the room, unsettling everyone and sending a cold chill through the room. You shook your head and began moving towards the guard that had escorted you into the room. Tensing up, the other guards reached for their weapons and you stopped.

Even though you had obviously given up, you could not be anyone else but you. Standing there, you looked like the killer I knew you were not. Standing there you looked like the person you were before all this shit. You stayed like that for a while and in that moment I thought you were back. But, without turning around, you spoke and your voice was as cold and as quiet as a graveyard.

"No matter what I may say, nothing will change. You will find fault with me regardless. Just finish this so I can leave."

I almost cried. I wanted to; instead I balled up my fists and sat there.

"Gladly. Although I don't know how you got away with murder, this court finds you guilty and sentences you to 45 years in jail. Unfortunately, you have the chance for a repeal case. I hope I can be the one presiding over it, so that I may put you back where you belong. Bailiff take him away, case dismissed."

Suddenly I sat up in my bed, my breath coming out in short and painful spurts. I looked to the other side of the room, but he wasn't there

I knew he wouldn't be, 'cause I do this shit every night. He was never going to be there ever again because that wasn't just a bad dream.

I get up, walk over to your bed, and sit down. I put my head in my hands and sob, letting the memories of that day wash over me.

It never ends, because I can never let it go. When the bailiff came to get him I jumped over the partition and ran over to him. When I got close enough I grabbed hold of him and held on for everything I was worth. His hands were cuffed so he couldn't hold me, but he took hold of my shirt.

Suddenly there were hands pulling me away from him and I struggled, I know I did, but they were still pulling us further apart. With one tug, he pulled me back to him and gave everyone a look that made them back off.

I could barely see him through the tears, but he looked so calm. Never in my entire life had I seen him so at peace with the world. He was taller than me that was never going to change, so he had to lean down a bit to speak to me. Even though everyone could hear what he was saying, the way he looked at me made me feel like we were by ourselves. I was so wrapped up in the sound of his voice that I almost missed what he was saying.

"- is like. He's not going to let you contact me in anyway, so I'm going to say my goodbyes now. Don't do anything stupid. At least not more than what comes natural to you. I want you to go home and forget about me. And don't even think about holding a grudge against anyone, or I'll break out and kick your ass my damned self. Do something with your life, aiight?"

He leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

"And please stay safe."

He pushed me away and turned to the bailiff.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to do your job?"

I never did understand how important he was to me until he was gone, because as I watched them lead him way, something in me broke. Then I turned around and walked out of the courtroom, pushing anyone dumb enough to still be in my way to the side.

They found me hours later in the park, sitting on the swings. All I remember is the police taking me home. Everything after that is a haze, four months of my life I can't remember. It took everyone even less time than that to get over it. They acted as if nothing had changed, as if someone wasn't missing.

Every week I wrote him a letter. I even mailed them. I still do, even though I know he's never going to get them. It made me feel better, pretending I was talking to him. I put everything into those letters.

Like how three months after they sent him away, they found the real killer. He was some dumb Nigga who was also a part of the robbery. He snitched real fucking quick and we found out that he robbed the bank with some of his friends, fellow gang members. One less charge on his plate.

I told him about how that bitch would come over almost every day and try to talk to me. How she was pregnant. (I was the last to know, 'cause I couldn't give a half a shit) How everyone was being so sympathetic and how much I hated her and that kid.

The icing on that cake didn't come 'til months later, when that lying ass hoe had the kid and it didn't look a damn thing like him. We found out it was some other Nigga's kid. I had never been so fucking happy, cause without the rape charge the assault charges went out the window. Her parents tried to apologize but I didn't pay those Niggas no fucking mind.

They had to fuck up my high though. I found out that even with good behavior he wouldn't be able to get the charges repealed for another three years… Three fucking years.

I went to try anyway, only to find out he had already signed himself up for some program and had been sent to another prison too far out of the jurisdiction of this state for me to get him out. All that hope, only to find out that he wasn't coming home…

I can't take any more, so I curl up on his bed and cling to his pillow. Turning myself to face the window, I let the sobs rack my body, letting all the pain blind me. Sometimes I can pretend he's away at college, but others…

His three years are up, but I can't find him.

I can't hear his voice.

I can't do anything.

I look out the window and pray. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Please God let him be ok. I swear I'll do anything, just please, please bring him home.

I clutch the pillow tighter, and whisper, because God didn't seem to be listening. I whisper to the empty room, I whisper to the wind, I whisper because I can't speak any louder, not any more. I whisper the same thing I have for the past two years.

"Huey, please come home."

Half way across the world, a shiver runs down a man's spine. A shiver so strong that he has to stop inspecting his gun and look around. After a moment he goes back to his task.

"Probably just the wind."


	2. Chapter the 1st

_**The Road Behind Me**_

**Chapter the First**

"I love how the word Peace Keeper has suddenly become synonymous with mercenary. Humans fucking amaze me."

The girl sat in a tree, her M80 resting on her lap. There was a sudden movement and a gazelle hopped into view.

"That's one large bastard… An' that probably means... Heh heh... I was getting bored."

Without fail a small group of men walked out of the bush. They carried with them weaponry ranging from large knives to fully automatic guns. Not a one of them had a red beret or a walky-talky, so they weren't park rangers. They were all properly dressed, so they couldn't be some tribesman who stumbled onto the grounds accidentally. They didn't even have the decency to try to pretend to be tourists. Easier work for them.

Making sure her head set was on she positioned her gun.

"This is Reaver. I'm on the north end of the rez. I got a group of shit stains making their merry fucking way, 87n by 100e. Guns hot and awaiting clearance.

There was a buzzing, the sign of other headsets leaving radio silence.

"I hear you Reaver, but I've been ghosting some of the same stains in sector 7. They dropped a few animals; now they're stalking a lion. This is Nora I'm in position awaiting go signal. Hurry up; I'm itching for a bite."

"Don't even think about it. Keep to the plan Nora, just drive them out. Leave them to me and Reaver, keep close to them make sure move in the right direction."

"But..."

"Nora!"

Both girls snapped to attention.

"Yes sir, Grimm Sir!"

"I'll make sure they're where you want them. Reaver out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll herd them real nice-like Baby. Nora out."

Grimm's sigh buzzed over the com-links.

"Just. Do it. Grimm Out."

Reaver shouldered her gun and stood up. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Even at full height she was hidden. Her hair, long black locks, swayed in the wind and blended in with the foliage around her. In a blur of movement, she propelled herself forwards, hopping from tree to tree. Her tall, wavering frame disappearing like gossamer in the wind.

She followed them a few miles before something flickered past her awareness. Stopping suddenly, she cocked her gun and looked around.

There it was again, a sudden blur. She followed it with her scope and waited for it to stop. When it finally came to a stop, black hair and pouting lips filled her scope. Putting her gun down, her gold tinted brown eyes met green and gold tinted brown eyes. The other female gestured to her, the hand signals easy to follow.

_17 tango. Heavily armed. Grimm's in position. Advance to next stage of operation. I'll herd the sheep._

She nodded and checked to make sure all her gear was in place and disappeared into the bush, making her way to the target area.

The other female slowly stalked the poachers, herding them into position. Crouching low, she prowled after them, keeping them on their toes with sudden noises. Her job had been made easier by leaps and bounds because they had lost track of the lion they had been hunting. They moved further and more joined them, the group growing steadily larger.

She marched them forward, their fear making them as dumb as sheep. She could smell their stupidity… taste their want to run… She pulled twin daggers free from their place and followed. The thought of the impending kill bringing a small smile on her face.

Grimm chose this moment to show himself, appearing in front of the poachers as if out of thin air. The men jumped and aimed their guns at him. He just glared at them, his distaste clear from the way he stood. His hair, held back in a ponytail (I'm using the loosest of terms), swayed in the breeze. He slowly removed his vest and threw it down before the men.

Reaver's voice whispered franticly in his ear.

"Grimm! What the fuck are you doing? This isn't a part of the plan."

He ignored her and held out his hands, palm up, in the universal gesture of non-violence, he then opened his mouth and flawless French spilled past his lips.

"You do realize that you shouldn't be here. This land is off limits to poachers."

One of the men laughed.

"Oh. And what are you going to do about it, _Cokave'_? Glare me to death? You come out here all alone and expect to do what. Fucking American scum."

Grimm just shook his head, a small smirk on his lips and his brown eyes nowhere near peaceful.

"It's not me you should be worried about. I'm just here to do my job, just a messenger."

The leader kissed his teeth and gestured to his men.

"Kill this mother fucker, we have a quota to fill and he's working my nerves."

The men took aim and then there was a growl over the com-link.

"Fuck this."

"Nora no!"

But it was too late, Nora was already snaking her way through the tall grass, slicing at legs, disemboweling anyone not quick enough to run or to shoot her. Their screams of pain filled the area and their leader became enraged.

"What the fuck are you doing? Shoot the bitch."

The men, taken off guard by the sudden attack, regained their senses and opened fire on the merc. She smirked and then was a blur, never in the same place long enough to get hit. Dancing and twirling, her blades all the diplomacy she needed. Over the sound of gun fire there was a loud bang and one of the men fell dead. Another and then another and they were falling like flies.

"Head shot! I'm actually getting good at this shoot to kill crap… Maiming is still better."

Grimm shot two men and round-housed another, stopping long enough to reload.

"Could ya'll at least leave their leader alive, I need to arrest him."

His order fell upon deaf ears.

"Look I'm not going to repeat myself, jus-"

There was the loud cracking sound and he was splattered with blood. For a moment he thought he had been shot but as he turned around he saw the broken form of one of the poacher sprawled out on the ground, his chest blown out.

"Shut the fuck up Grimm and pay attention."

"Did Reaver just tell _you _to pay attention? You're slacking."

"Hush. The both of you and do as you're told."

He threw himself back into the fight, not truly paying attention to the men; he was looking for the leader.

"Grimm!"

"What now?"

"600ft on your 7 O'clock, is that the one you're looking for?"

He turned, wiping blood off his face. The leader was behind a large rock taking aim at Nora, without a thought, he fired two shots into the man's legs.

"Kill the rest."

"Yes Sir."

Grimm made his way over to the crippled poacher. When he was close enough, he kicked the man in the ribs, making him roll onto his side. Crouching down, he pulled out his handcuffs.

"You should have done this my way. It would have been much easier."

The last man fell to the ground and a growl reverberated through the clearing.

"Enough Nora, it's over."

Someone crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Nora. She shook her head and gestured to the undergrowth.

"That isn't me. Look."

He raised his head to see the lion the poacher had been tailing. It was a large beast, fangs glistening in the dim light. He locked eyes with Grimm for a moment and then he let loose a thunderous roar.

The message was clear. _Move or die. This one is mine._

Grimm wasn't about to argue with a 800lb predator, slowly he moved backing away from the poacher. He turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just leave me here."

"I'll be back for my cuffs later."

They left the clearing just as the man began to scream.

They silently made their way back to camp. When they arrived, they removed their gear checking for damages.

Grimm was the first to finish. Looking up at the other two, he shrugged.

"That went-"

He never finished his sentence. Reaver had hauled back and cuffed him hard across his face.

"You stupid…! 'Stick to the plan' he says… 'just follow orders' he says… you fucking hypocritical son of a…!" she almost hit him again, her English slurring as she started ranting in pure rage. She turned and stomped out of camp.

Nora looked at him, then back at Reaver. She opened her mouth and yawned.

"You had it coming… I'd beat you but I'm too tired."

She said blandly, throwing a stick in his direction.

"There, now go beat your own ass…."

She got up to follow Reaver.

"Grimm, I'm gonna take a bath and see if I can make her calm down."

She stopped, her back to Grimm.

"Oh and dumbass?"

He looked up and was caught off guard by the gentle look on her face. He raised an eyebrow

"Hn?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Ok Huey?"

With that she disappeared into the forest not waiting for him to answer.

* * *

><p>"Ayo, Ed. You got anythin' ta drink up in nis bitch? I'm thirsty as a mother out hurr."<p>

"Check the cooler Nigga."

Riley wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at the floor plans one more time before he went back inside Ed's house. At 17, Riley still couldn't seem to dress any better, large baggy jeans and a hoody covered up most of his still small frame. His deep brown eyes stuck in the perpetual Freeman glare seemed out of place on his still soft face. He kissed his teeth and picked up the papers, making a B-line for the large red cooler on the kitchen counter.

"So what do you think?"

Riley picked up a root beer and popped the cap, heading into the living room.

Rummy looked up from his laptop, his blue eyes promising mischief. He pointed to the plans in Riley's hands, his face showing his displeasure and his worry.

"Riley you ain't gonna find him like that. There was no one who knows where he went and the warden ain't cooperating. He keeps saying Huey was never sent to his jail. There are no leads, let it go."

Riley shook his head and took a long gulp of his soda. He put it down and sighed staring at the T.V., but not seeing it.

"The absence of evidence isn't the evidence of absence, ain't that what chu stay sayin' Nigga? I ain't neva' in my whole life heard a' no program like dat one. Dat alone makes the shit suspect."

"Riley-"

Just then Ed walked in the room, a bottle of beer in his hand and a gun in the other. To his left was a –young woman- with short auburn hair. Her perfume was so thick Rummy and Riley could taste the air around her. They way she clung to Ed and stared up at him made them both hope Ed was using some kind of protection.

Ed looked in their direction and smiled like the dumbass he is.

"Ayo yo Nigga, da fuck you drinkin' soda fo'? We ain't got no alcohol up in nis bitch?"

"I need a clear head Ed, and I'm not in na mood for Grandad right now."

Rummy smirked and snickered.

"He has a point Ed. That old man's been known to wear a Nigga's ass out. Just ask Riley"

"Shut the fuck up Nigga."

Ed sent the girl away and sat down on the couch across from them. Spreading out he adjusted his vest and downed his drink. He picked up his gun and started loading it. He looked at the schematics that Riley had gripped tightly in his hands.

"So what's the plan Nigga?"

Rummy's head shot up.

"Nigga have you lost your mind? You're really going to go through with this? Do you realize how insane this is?"

"He's right you know, it is a bad idea."

All the heads in the room shot up and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Standing in the doorway was a tall man in a black suit, his white hair haloing out around his head and his sunglasses tilted low on his face.

"Who. Da. _Fuck _is you nigga? And how the fuck did you get into my house!"


End file.
